


The Dragon's Tome

by TwiliDragonRin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Already girlfriends, Did I Mention Angst?, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiliDragonRin/pseuds/TwiliDragonRin
Summary: Robin has been teaching Corrin a few lessons about tomes.A short f!Robinxf!Corrin story.





	The Dragon's Tome

"My head keeps pounding," Robin said to herself as she rubbed her temples gently. "It's been hurting a lot lately."

"Robin, are you sure you want to keep going? We could always stop." Corrin closed her tome as she kept her eyes on Robin the whole time.

"No, no. You asked me to teach you how to wield a tome, and I am."

Corrin sighed. "If you're sure, then okay. But if you feel any worse then we should stop. Deal?"

Robin chuckled. "Of course. Now, where were we?”

Corrin opened her tome again and her eyes gazed at the words. Even though she could understand the name of the tome, once she spoke its name the pages did not move.

“Nothing…” Corrin mumbled.

Robin smiled. “Don’t lose heart. I’m sure you’ll learn how to use that tome.”

“Hopefully…”

Robin caressed Corrin’s cheek. “I know you can do it, in the mean time we should stop training for today. How about we go and grab something to eat.”

Corrin returns Robin’s smile then nods. “I am getting hungry.”

“Good, then it’s a date.” Robin gets up from her chair and takes Corrin’s tome.

“Well how much of a date would it be if we just go to the mess hall?” Corrin said as she got up and walked towards the door.

Robin puts the tome away in Corrin’s bookshelf then joins Corrin at the door. “As long as we spend time together, then it should not matter.”

Corrin giggles then kisses Robin forehead. “You’re right. Let’s get out of here then.”

Both ladies arrived at the mess hall and find that Flora is on cooking duty. She’s preparing fish while the rice is cooking behind her. Corrin and Robin walk up to the counter.

“Hello Flora,” Corrin and Robin greeted.

Flora stopped prepping the fish and looked up at the girlfriends with a smile.

“Good afternoon Milady, good afternoon Robin, I’m guessing you both are a bit famished after a bit of book work?” Flora giggled.

Corrin nodded in excitement, she had always enjoyed Flora’s meals when she still lived in the fortress. “What were you making?”

“I was just about to cook this fish and serve it with rice. However I can make you both something else if you both would like.”

Corrin glanced at Robin only to shake her head. Corrin smiled and responded. “You don’t have to make us something else, the fish and rice sound really great!”

“Of course Milady, give me a moment to cook the fish.” Flora returned to prepping the fish.

“Take all the time you need,” Corrin said as she and Robin took their seat at the table.

Once seated, Robin massaged her temples once more. She scrunched up her face in pain as she took a few steady breaths.

Corrin reached out in front of her and gently placed her hand above Robin’s. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yes, it’s just my head again,” Robin huffed.

“Are you having a headache?”

“Maybe, maybe I’m just hungry that’s all.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll pass eventually.” Corrin squeezed Robin’s hand gently and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Thank you, Corrin.” Robin leaned over the table and kissed Corrin’s cheek. “You do know how to make a woman smile.”

Flora walked up to them and handed them each a plate. Corrin asked if Flora would join them but she refused, telling them that she had other chores to do around camp. Bowing her head, she excused herself and left the mess hall.

“How does it taste?” Corrin asked.

Robin smiled. “It’s amazing! I never knew Flora was such a great chief.”

“I know! I always loved Flora’s cooking and I’m glad that you do too.”

After their lunch, Corrin and Robin had cleaned up then closed the mess hall. They took a stroll through their camp and checked up on everyone. Weapons are nicely stored, food is well stocked, and everything in the camp seemed perfectly fine.

With nothing else to do, Corrin and Robin decided to return back to Corrin’s treehouse. Corrin sat down to her table while Robin pulled out a red tome from the bookshelf and brought it to Corrin.

“Now that you’ve had time to take it easy, let’s get back to our lesson shall we?” Robin said as she sat down next to Corrin.

Corrin nodded and opened the tome. She gently traced her fingers above the text and sighed. Doubt clouded her mind, Corrin was feeling less and less sure about her abilities. Robin saw Corrin’s face scrunch up immediately as the fingers touched the face.

“Corrin,” Robin spoke up, breaking the silence.

Corrin did not look up from the tome however, her eyes were still fixated on the page. Robin gently placed a hand on Corrin’s shoulder and snapped her out of the trance.

“Corrin,” Robin spoke firmly yet gently.

“A-Ah. I-I’m sorry. I guess I froze there,” Corrin muttered meekly.

“You shouldn’t be so upset with yourself. I believe in you, I know you have the potential to wield tomes.”

Corrin looked at Robin. “Like you?”

Robin shrugged. “I honestly think that you might end up being better than me.”

“No! No one in the camp is a great with a tome like you are Robin! I don’t think I could ever surpass you even if I could wield a tome!”

Robin chuckled. “Corrin, anything is possible. You could surpass me if you wanted to, but we won’t know until you try this.” She gestures at the tome, “you understand this, right?”

“I-I do. But I-“

Robin gently caressed Corrin’s cheek, interrupting her. “Shh, just try.”

Corrin returned her gaze at the tome in front of her. She held the tome in her hands and closed her eyes.

“Take a deep breath,” Robin spoke gently.

Corrin breathed in, then exhaled. “Fire.”

At that instant, the book lit up brightly then a small fire erupted from the book. Corrin yelped and dropped the tome to the ground, causing Robin to jump in her seat.

“D-Did I…did I just…”

Robin hugged Corrin tightly. “You did it, Corrin! I mean it was a small flame but it was something.”

“I actually did it! I did it, Robin! I did it! I was able to use a tome!” Corrin hugged Robin back and nestled into her neck. “I can’t believe I did it…”

“I believed.”

“Thank you,” Corrin leaned in and kissed Robin’s lips gently. “I had such a great teacher.”

Robin smiled. “Well, it’s the student that did the most. I only gave you a little push.” Robin pulled away from the embrace and picked up from the tome from the ground. “That’s enough for today.”

“Ah but, I wanted to try more!” Corrin jumped.

“I know you wanted to, but this is quite the accomplishment already. You shouldn’t push yourself too much.” Robin got up from her seat and returned the book to the bookshelf.

“But it seemed so short, the lesson I mean,” Corrin frowned.

“It was. I was surprised myself honestly. I expected this lesson to drag a bit.”

“Aha!” Corrin jumped and held onto Robin from behind. “You didn’t truly believe in me!”

Robin chuckled. “I did, I just didn’t think you made progress that fast. Now let go of me, I need to go.”

Corrin let go of Robin and pouted. “Already?”

As Robin walked up to the door, she stopped dead in her tracks. “Arrghh!!! It hurts!” Robin pressed her palms to her face as she doubled over in pain.

“Robin!? What’s wrong!?” Corrin asked as she knelt down next to her.

“My face!!! It burns!!! Oh Gods, make this stop!!!”

“R-Robin, I-I don’t know what to do!” Corrin placed her hands on Robin’s shoulder, as if hoping that’ll somehow ease the pain.

“N-No…get away from me…” Robin growled.

“W-wha-“

Before Corrin could ask why, Robin pushed Corrin off of her and towered over the princess. Corrin was mortified the moment she looked up at the tactician.

Six eyes glared down at Corrin. Robin’s eyes, her sclera darkened from white to black while her irises changed from brown to red. Two purple outlines that resembled eyes connected under each of Robin’s eyes. All six eyes glow a bright red, glaring down at the princess who was confused.

“Robin? What’s going on…?” Corrin asked her meekly.

Robin held her hand out to Corrin. Corrin also reached out to take Robin’s hand only to be met with a face full of electricity. She screamed as her body fell backwards and started convulsing.

_“What’s wrong? You can’t handle my electricity?”_ Robin spoke in a deep and low growl. _“Look at you, pathetic.”_

Once the electricity finally ran its course, Corrin lay there panting to catch her breath. Her body still shaking from the aftermath of the electrocution.

“R-Robin…W-Why are you doing this…?”

Robin pulled out the yellow tome she hid in her coat then smirked. Corrin immediately pushed herself up and shook her head.

“Gods… Robin-please no. No, not agai-“

Corrin cut herself off with another scream, as another beam of electricity hit Corrin in the center of her chest and her body fell backwards. Her muscles squeezed in themselves hard and her body shook violently. After what felt like an eternity, the shaking stopped and Corrin lay there once again gasping for air.

_“That was just a second and you seem so exhausted.”_ Robin chuckled, kneeling down on one leg and brushed Corrin’s disheveled hair aside. She had that look of pleasure that sent shivers down Corrin’s spine. (Maybe that could be the electricity.)

“Please…” Corrin breathed. “Please no more…” She felt her heart skip hard which caused her to lose her breath and cough.

_“Seeing you beg really doesn’t suit you. What? Is your heart giving out?”_

Upon seeing sparks trailing up Robin’s hand, Corrin whimpered. She flipped her body over and tried to crawl away from Robin as desperately as she could.

_“How cute.”_

Another beam of electricity hit Corrin’s back and Corrin let out the most painful scream she ever cried out. Corrin’s body came to a halt, as she lost all control of her muscles. Her heart began to quiver instead of pumping blood. In an instant, Corrin lost consciousness.

_“You poor thing, I honestly expected more out of you-but you disappointed me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I am genuinely torn about the ending. I'm not sure if I want to end it as is or give it a happy ending. Please let me know if you want to end it happily. Because I'm certainly indecisive right now.


End file.
